This invention relates to vehicle tow bars, and more particularly to a collapsible tow bar arranged for attachment to a vehicle which is to be towed.
More specifically, this invention represents and improvement over my earlier tow bar disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,960 by the replacement of the locking mechanism with a more simplified and less costly locking mechanism.